Musings of a Sensei
by rosepetals98
Summary: Ever wonder what's going on in the shrouded mind of the sensei of the century? Find out Kakashi's take on his students, his love life and more, right here in 'Musings of a Sensei' !


A/n: Hello, people! I'm kinda new to the Naruto world, I started watching about a few weeks ago and I'm currently in the middle of the Chunin Exam segment. Kakashi hasn't been around that much lately, but I decided to write this little story about him just thinking about life. Enjoy!

**Musings of a Sensei**

Kakashi never wished that his life wasn't hectic. He wasn't naive or a fool. Lives of shinobi were always on the line and he really wouldn't have it any other way. Though the rules were: 'shinobi should never let emotion cloud their judgement' and 'shinobi should never show emotion', he loved Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, not exactly like his children, but he did love them to pieces. He was their sensei and they were his students. He would risk his life for them any day. The three of them were incredible and they all had their quirks.

As he sat at a table, with his romance novel in his hands, he thought about his growing pupils.

Naruto had a lot of potential. Especially since the Chunin Exam, he'd been getting stronger and stronger. Learning to control both the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra and his own was amazing. And he did have excellent instincts. He was extremely naive, but he did have that strange way of bringing out the best in people. Heck, he'd even struck nerves with that tank, Zabuza. Naruto was a little hyper, but he could be deadly and serious on the battlefield. He also always protected the ones he loved with all his heart, body and soul. Naruto, despite not using his head too much, his heart was always in the right place.

Sakura was not as quick as Naruto, though she was better at maintaining control. Sakura could also perform tricky jutsus like the Shadow Clone and the Substitution. She had excellent chakra control and knew not to waste it. Sakura did use her head more than her body, though. She could be an excellent strategist if she exercised it more. Sakura was usually quick to catch on to situations and was excellent at analyzing it, though, perhaps not at handling it. She was a little frozen on the battlefield, but after getting her head in the game, she could take on anything. In addition to having nice chakra control, Sakura was extremely loyal to her teammates and would go to the ends of the earth to protect Naruto and Sasuke if she could.

Now Sasuke was a bit of a saucy figure. He had a thirst to prove himself and despite having successful missions and accomplishments, he wanted more. Sasuke had talent, no doubt about it, with his sharingan and his fire jutsus. But Kakashi sometimes wondered if it was right, putting those weapons into Sasuke's hands. Sasuke sometimes let his own feelings and goals cloud his judgement, which was always dangerous. Kakashi knew that part of his thirst to prove himself was because of his high-status breeding of the Uchiha clan, but he knew that he sought more. Sometimes Sasuke reminded him of himself. He always wanted to make himself stronger and just suck in more and more jutsus, which was why he was grateful for his sharingan. But what worried Kakashi was that Sasuke's loyalty might one day waver and he might betray Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke would risk his life for them, but it irked Kakashi that Sasuke might let his own ambitions get in the way. But even with that difficult background, Sasuke had excellent gifts and often helped challenge both Naruto and Sakura. But for the sake of all three of them, Kakashi hoped that Naruto or Sakura could defeat or at least match Sasuke.

He sighed. His pupils were growing and leaning so quickly, could barely remember the day he met them. Never mind. He actually could. He chuckled, a Hokage-wannabe, an avenger and a self-improvement project. What a bunch.

He didn't not want to be a sensei or shinobi... but sometimes he did have the slightest yearning to just relax. The typical dream; get a girl, settle down...

Maybe he did need a companion. Like in the heated romance novel he had. Having a female companion would be nice, though he did have enough in his life without romance.

He grinned. Sakura would probably tell him to fix his hair and get rid of his face mask if he ever wanted a girl.

He didn't know too many females around him, though. Kurenai was a good friend, new to being sensei, but doing an excellent job. She had pretty glossy black hair and sharp red eyes, but she was as tough as she came. Even so, she wasn't really his type and would probably be better off with Asuma.

Being shinobi meant constantly keeping your eyes and ears open and making sure everyone around you didn't get killed. It meant fighting your heart out and beating the crap out of other people. He sighed and turned a page in his book. Maybe this fiery romance stuff only happened in the books, he mused.

But let's face it, being shinobi was so much cooler.

A/n: You know what? I don't think that was as bad as it could've been. Well, review, and do keep in mind that I don't know what happens past episode 70. Thanks, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
